


A Nightmare

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [9]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance
Summary: Please note the archive warnings. This is not supposed to be romantic in any way either. Some of my lore is dark.





	A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the archive warnings. This is not supposed to be romantic in any way either. Some of my lore is dark.

Savathün had a sizable library in the Warren for the space that the place was. It was mostly full of books that were incomprehensible to nearly everyone written in the languages of the Second Age but some were written in the draconic tongue for dragon use. [Astra](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=38320673) wasn’t looking for any book in particular. She was just looking for something interesting. Her tutelage was done for the day and Aten was busy so there was nothing to entertain her. She certainly didn’t want to interact with Slaughter or Abbadon either. So she’d gone looking for something to read.

Astra looked out of the corner of her eye behind her when she heard someone else come into the library. She didn’t look at them. You couldn’t acknowledge the things in the warren you saw out of the corner of your eye. It’d be the end of you. She went back to looking for something to read when it didn’t seem to be one of the louder and more aggressive things. She was aware of it as it glided across the room to stand behind her. It was tall and dark and she only looked at it from the corner of her eye.

“Hello, Astra,” [Azazel](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=36491978) said. Not a warren creature. Worse.

“Azazel, what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked, she didn’t look at him either.

“Oh, I was just around,” he said in his dark, charming, voice and gently brushed the knuckles of his hand across her back.

“Yes, unfortunately,” she said, not reacting to him.

“You know, Astra, it doesn’t have to be this way. I really hoped it wouldn’t be.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said and kept her eyes on the spines of the books in front of her.

“I know,” was all he said.

She turned and looked at him curiously, “Is that supposed to mean something to me?” she asked him.

He leered down at her with his sun-like eyes. It was really such a shame he was so handsome. Perfect curly black hair from which elegant antlers sprouted and forked several times and a well-manicured mustache that he curled against his cheeks. “I know what you don’t want Savathün to know. Why there are no lights in your room.” He reached up to touch her face but she leaned back out of his reach. “No one else has to know. Even if it is rude to do such things under the roof of the witch caring for you like Savathün.”

“What do you want?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. “You wouldn’t tell me this if you didn’t want something.”

“Oh, not much,” he said and she highly doubted that. “Just give to me what you give to him.”

She stared up at him. “You’re disgusting,” she said. She was also angry she’d been right. No one who existed in the same circle as her mistress and her mate would be kind or simple.

“Heh, only because you’re a whore,” he said candidly. “Savathün told me you were… hmm, better than that. I was promised something undelivered so I make due I suppose.”

“I was never promised to anything you disgusting slime,” she hissed.

“Not that you knew. If you don’t want me to tell Savathün who you’ve been opening your legs to I’ll overlook this.”

“I just have to do it for you,” she growled.

“I think it’s too much of a problem for you since you have no morals or standards anyway,” he said and this time did manage to stroke her jaw with his thumb.

She slapped his hand away. The absolute gall of him. To presume so much. “And if I don’t?” she snarled. “What if I decide to just pluck out your eyes and rip out your tongue instead?”

“She’ll know anyway. I gave her a package already that if things don’t… mmm, turn out as we plan that she’s to open it. It has the information within. I know she won’t be pleased with the contents. Such a betrayal against her won’t end well for either of you,” his lips curled to the side in a slight smirk. His brilliantly yellow eyes with the white pupil were so self-satisfied and she hated him.

“You’re vile,” she hissed.

“Sticks and stones, my dear. Now, what is your answer? Hmm? Either way, I will get what I want with or without your consent.” She spit on him. That made him angry and his Light eyes narrowed and he shoved her against the bookshelf, his hand around her throat. She grabbed his arm. “Don’t be stupid, you fool of a girl,” he growled and she watched as something dark curled across his eyes, slipping into his irises like tendrils of Shade. “I don’t really wish to harm you but I will if you keep resisting and you will not enjoy it.”

“I never expected to do so with you,” she said. He had her by the throat but not so firmly she couldn’t speak. “I bet your dick is little too.”

He glowered at her. “Make the easy choice,” he said. “I won’t even bother you otherwise.”

“Your existence bothers me, Azazel,” she hissed.

His hand squeezed her throat and she cried out as he started to crush her windpipe. He released her and she crumpled to a miserable heap at his feet. She rubbed her throat whimpering. “Are you going to make the easy choice now?” he asked her.

“Get thrown into the Fortress of Ends,” she coughed.

Azazel sighed. “So difficult,” he muttered.

“You want to have sex with me, asshole. I refuse,” she did her best to snarl. He throat still hurt.

He sighed again like Astra was inconveniencing him. “If that’s what you want them I’ll just… take what I need and tell Savathün too. Or maybe I’ll just take matters into my own claws, hmm?” He grabbed her chin unkindly and made her look up at him. She glared at him with all the heat she could muster. “I’m not afraid of what Oryx would do and I’m sure they’d bleed so well.”

“Don’t you touch him,” Astra growled.

“Than be a little more accommodating, girl,” Azazel said, yellow eyes narrowed.

She glared up at him. She hated him. So much. She hadn’t liked him the moment she’d laid eye on him and now she hated him even more. But she couldn’t let Azazel hurt her beloved and she couldn’t let him tell Savathün either. She’d be furious. The betrayal was unforgivable. Astra knew that. She didn’t want to go through with what he wanted but it was that or the one she cared for would be in danger and she knew Azazel was dangerous. More dangerous than she anticipated.

Astra pushed his hand off of her and stood up. She reached behind and unclasped her dress. His perfectly manicured brows rose slowly as her dress fell off her shoulders and pooled down around her feet. “Fine, you disgusting worm,” she said standing nearly naked in front of him. “But do not fucking touch me,” she slapped his wandering hand away from her body. His smile was slimy and horrible and she couldn’t wait until she could figure out a way to rip his throat out. She remembered Aten had said that. That he didn’t like Azazel because he looked at her like she was nothing.

“No need to be so feisty, girl,” Azazel sneered and picked her up under the thighs, pressing her against the bookshelf. Astra just glared at him and kept up the hateful eye contact even as he defiled her. She didn’t cry or make a single noise. She knew that that would just make it better for him for her to resist or to beg him to stop. She just glared death at him and any time he tried to touch her with his hands or mouth she’d slap him. That just amused him but also didn’t deter him.

When the vile Imperial was finally done he gently set her down. She shoved him away from her. “There, are you satisfied now you horrible asshole?” she demanded.

“Mmmm, that remains to be seen,” he said, so pleasant and horrible like he hadn’t just raped her. He crowded her space again and she put her hands on his chest to push him away. “Pray I get what I want the first time so I don’t have to bother you the next time your body is in the mood for children.” Astra felt all the blood drain out of her face. What? No! She immediately wanted to scream at him and smash his handsome face into a bloody mess but she felt frozen. She stared at him, almost confused about what he’d just told her. He leaned over and ever so gently kissed her on the cheek before leaving her standing there, naked in Savathün’s library.

It didn’t take long for her to be found. “There you are, I’ve been- Astra, put on some clothes,” it was [Aten](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=38320671).

She looked at her brother. “Aten,” she said softly.

“Yes? What’s the matter?” he asked even as he took off his cloak to wrap it around her to hide her nakedness.

She suddenly felt a violent rage well up inside of her. That disgusting man! That vile, putrid, horrible, smarmy, self-entitled, shit for a face! Giving her body away was something she could almost get over. She’d do it to protect her beloved. But to know that Azazel had chosen this exact moment because she was finally of age for children? She seethed in fury. “I’m going to pull Azazel’s spine out through his _mouth_ ,” she hissed.

“What? What did he do?”

“He _raped_ me,” she said.

She watched murder come into her brother’s eyes. “You can’t do that Astra, because I’m going to get to him first.”

“No,” she grabbed his arm before he could leave. “He has something over me,” she said. Aten just looked confused. “I let him.”

“What? Why would you do that?”

“I told you. He has something over me. I need to make sure it won’t come to light before he dies.”

Aten nodded slowly. “You sure? I could just go do it now-

“Aten,” she snapped, “He made me a _fool_ and a weakling and I want him to know I _won_ when he realizes he’s dying.”

Aten frowned but nodded slowly. “You’re not hurt?”

“I’m too furious to be hurt,” she leaned down and pulled her dress up, so angry she just used magic to angrily snap the clasps on the back into place. “Do _not_ go near him. Understand me? I want to dismantle him before killing him for what he’s done.”

“I don’t agree but I will do so,” he said his jaw tight.

“Good. Thank you,” her voice softened a little. “Now I’m going to go wash him out of me and pray it didn’t take.” She left before she could see the look on his face. She didn’t need to see it. She knew Aten well enough. She wasn’t surprised when she closed the door and she heard a great windstorm lash about the library, toppling books off shelves, upending the furniture, and making a big mess of the entire place. She took a deep, sad, breath and went to the bathing pool knowing that Aten’s momentary rage would also occupy him for a while as he picked up the mess he’d made until she could come back and make sure he didn’t just return to his birth shape and swallow Azazel whole.


End file.
